Ultraman Zero Darkness (Excerlics Continuity)
, simply known under the alias Zero Dark, is presented as an evil clone of Ultraman Zero born after Belial forcibly possessed his nemesis, properly debuting in Ultraman One (Season 3). Since Belial retained Zero's corrupted essences, he is capable of assuming Zero Darkness as his Ultra Form without assilmating with Zero himself. A seperate individual, born as a gifted Reiyonx Warrior is introduced in Ultra Fight Geed. Zero Darkness is not considered a "Fusion Ultra". History , Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! Note: Zero Darkness was already a form of Belial in this movie, which will be rectoned to fit the future events. As Belial was personally confronted by Belial, the dark Ultra becomes Zero Darkness to give Zero a surprise showdown, before escaping from Zero's hands. Ultraman One (Continuity) Zero Darkness first appeared during Belial's arrival on Earth and faking his " defeat", and forcibly merging with Zero. With powers from his greatest rival, Belial as Zero Darkness easily defeats the combined force of Ultraman One, Ultraman Xena, Ultraman Giga and Ultraman Kato, who were enraged with the scenario and unable to transform from their human identities. Standing unopposed now, Belial continued covering the planet with darkness and expelling Zero from his body. Now an Ultra Form by Belial himself, Zero Darkness appeared once again during the final battle with One, and fought an evenly battle with One; thanks to the Lightning Spark and humanity hopes empowering the latter. Eventually, Belial was overpowered by One and sealed. It seems that Zero Darkness is vanished for good, the revived Belial becomes Zero Darkness during the ensuring battle with Zero, distracting his rival long enough for Belial to escape into another dimension. Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) During the fully-recovered Belial's first battle with his son, Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zanki, Zero Darkness was assumed again for the purpose of testing their capabilities. Much to his disappointment, Belial turns into Chimeraberos and failing i need killing both of them. Ultra Fight Geed Backstory TBA The Assassin That individual of Zero Darkness was widely-known as the Assassin Doppelganger across various universes, who slaughter numerous Kaijus simply for further glory and reputation. He encountered Dark Seiba, and decides hiring himself as an underling in exchange for a deal. Profile *'Transformation Item': N/A **'Process': N/A *'Grip Strength': 90,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 180,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Unknown *'Underground Travelling Speed': Unknown *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Unknown *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Burrowing Speed': Unknown *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Unknown, likely none Body Features Zero Darkness greatly represents the original Ultraman Zero, but themed after Belial’s orange-and-black colouration. *'Beam Lamp': Zero Darkness sports a red Beam Lamp on his forehead but serves no purpose as he is not bounded to an operational time limit due to being a Dark Ultra. *'Color Timer': Zero Darkness possess a Color Timer but like his Beam Lamp, it serves no real purpose. *'Ultra Armour': Zero Darkness has the standard Ultra Armour, resistant to fire and lasers. *'Zero Sluggers': Zero Darkness has a pair of black-colored Crest Weapons and can use them proficiently. Instead of their normal green aura, they glowed purple. *'Eyes': Zero Darkness has Zero's yellowish eyes, with reddish outlines. *'Protectors': The sturdiest part of Zero Darkness' body, granting him extra protection from attacks. Zero Darkness can recharge himself with the protectors; converting sunlight to minus energies for empowerment. Forms - Dark Ultimate Zero= Dark Ultimate Zero A copy of Zero’s Ultimate Zero, granting Zero Darkness access to the Ultimate Aegis and its the strongest form of Zero Darkness when assumed by Belial. :;Weapons *'Final Ultimate Sword:': A copy of Zero's Final Ultimate Sword, a purplish energy blade can be unleashed which is capable of cutting through anything. **'Crimson Arrows': Powerful energy arrows launched from the sword. :;Special Moves *'Final Ultimate Zero': A copy of Zero's Final Ultimate Zero, which instantly defeats an opponent. There's an uncharged version. **'Ultimate Shield': A shield from the Ultimate Aegis, blocking even the strongest attacks. **'Final Ultimate Shot': A copy of Zero's Final Ultimate Shot, firing a '+’ style ray. - Dark Strong Corona= Dark Strong Corona A copy of Zero's Strong Corona Mode, granting Zero Darkness greater strength and more aggressive fighting style. :;Special Moves *'Garnet Buster': A copy of Zero’s Garnet Buster, releasing a fiery beam which destroys an opponent. :;Physical *'Strong Corona Attack': Zero Darkness engulfs his body with purplish aura, delivering a series of punches, kicks and chops. The blows of his physically arts are drastically improved. **'XX Sluggers Punch': A punching attack from the Zero Sluggers, which tears through an opponent's flesh with great power. - Dark Luna Miracle= Dark Luna Miracle A copy of Zero's Luna Miracle, granting Zero Darkness greater speed and agile fighting style. :;Special *'Soul Purifying Wave': A wave of darkness fired from his palms, which corrupts the victim’s inner soul and turning them into berserker creatures. This attack can be used for healing allies and converted into a destructive beam which finishes foes. *'Revolium Smash': A copy of Zero's Revolium Smash. *'Miracle Zero Sluggers': A copy of Zero's Miracle Zero Sluggers. :;Abilities *'Acceleration': Zero Darkness moves at blinding speeds, allowing him to evade from enemies attack and confusing the opponent. While doing so, Zero Darkness engulfs with a purple aural **'Particluna Miracle': A copy of Zero's Particluna Miracle, where Zero Darkness droves through an opponent and finishing them off. - Shining Negative= Shining Negative A copy of Zero's Shining Ultraman Zero, and while its unaccessible by Belial himself, this form is Zero Darkness' strongest form. :;Abilities *'Hand Grab': Zero Darkness grows his hands into magnificent sizes, and grabs an opponent with his mighty strength. *'Power of Judgement': A copy of Zero's Power of Judgemen , granting Zero Darkness the proficiency as a manipulator of mental abilities and dark energies. :;Special Moves *'Shining Star Drive': A copy of Zero's Shining Star Drive, where Zero Darkness distorts the space, altering the current timeline and leading to a future of destruction. *'Shining Chorus': A copy of Zero's Shining Chorus. *'Shining Zero Wide Shot': A copy of Zero's Shining Zero Wide Shot. *'Shining Emerium Slash': A copy of Zero's Shining Emerium Slash. }} Trivia *The purpose of this page, is resulted from the writer's decision of following Tsuburaya Productions' method of depicting Zero Darkness as a separate character, instead of simply a "form" born from Zero and Belial's forced merger. **Since this became the case, this was inspired from my desires of creating an individual page for Zero Darkness and giving my continuity's Belial a "cleaner-presentation". *Thanks to the separate individual that appeared in Ultra Fight Geed, Zero Darkness is my first "completely original" Reiyonx Ultra in this wikia rather than an existing character. Belial doesn't count since the dark Ultra originated from the Land of Light, and Virus was intended to be one, he's already a Scorpium Ultra instead. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Dark Ultras Category:Reiyonx Ultras